Strange Things Are Happening
by CountryPixie
Summary: Siler isn't getting hurt, Walter's calling in sick, and Vala's on her best behavior. Has the SGC fallen victim to Friday the 13th? Cam sets out to get to the bottom of the situation, but who needs Friday the 13th when you work at the SGC?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and all of its wonderful characters belong to MGM and Syfy.

A/N: Just a little story to celebrate the third Friday the 13th of the year.

Time Frame: Set during Sam's year on Atlantis

Pairings: Practically nonexistent bit of D/V at the end that can easily be read as D/V friendship.

Strange Things Are Happening  
By CountryPixie

"Hey, Jackson, what do you know about Friday the 13th?" Cameron asked as he strolled into the doctor's office.

Daniel looked up from the artifact he was analyzing with a confused look on his face. "Why?"

"Well, I'm not superstitious, but my mom is. She called me this morning saying I shouldn't do anything today 'cause she's got a black cat roaming around outside." Daniel only looked more confused, so he added, "Oh, and she saw a ladder yesterday."

"Saw a ladder…?"

"Yep. Her words exactly."

"So you want to know about Friday the 13th because you're afraid of cats and ladders?" Daniel was desperately hoping Mitchell would start making sense soon.

Cam scoffed as if he were offended. "I'm not afraid of cats **or** ladders. I was just checking to see if there was any basis to her claims. Ya know, make sure our mission to P3X-374 goes okay."

Daniel shook his head as he tried to make sense of the situation. "As far as I know, someone has to walk under a ladder for it to be unlucky, not just see it."

"Forget the ladder!" Cam said, waving his hands around. "What about Friday the 13th?"

"From what I remember, the superstition seems to have originated from an old Norse tale regarding Frigga, the goddess of love and fertility, and the namesake of 'Friday'. When Norse and Germanic tribes converted to Christianity, they labeled her a witch and banished her to a mountaintop. She became very spiteful, and met with eleven witches and the Devil every Friday to plan terrible events for the next week. Thirteen conveners always meeting on Fridays led to the belief that particularly horrible things would happen on Friday the 13th."

Instead of looking reassured, Cam started to look a bit frightened. "Didn't the Asgard impersonate the Norse gods?"

Daniel bobbed his head slightly as he said, "Yeah, but that doesn't really sound like the Asgard, does it?"

"But aren't you the one who's always saying that every myth or legend has some factual basis?"

"Look," Daniel said patiently, "my guess is that when the tribes converted to Christianity, they blamed every bad thing on Frigga because they were afraid they were being punished for deserting her."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with you, but…have you not noticed the weird things happenin' round here lately?"

"Like what?" Daniel muttered distractedly, returning his attention to the artifact.

Cam glanced over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear, and then whispered, "When was the last time Vala was in here bothering you?"

Daniel looked at his clock. "About fifteen minutes ago. Why are you whispering?" he asked bewilderedly.

"Oh," Cam said with surprise. "It's nothin'. People on base have been saying she's been…well…" Cam stalled as he tried to find the perfect words. "That she's been on her best behavior."

Once again, Daniel looked up from the artifact with confusion clearly evident on his face.

"Let me get this straight. Your mom says that today is going to be a bad day." Daniel paused and looked for affirmation before continuing, mimicking Cam when he nodded. "You're not superstitious, but you're wondering if Friday the 13th really is unlucky. All because Vala is being good?" he asked.

"Well, no. There's other stuff, too," Cam defended. "But seriously, when's the last time you heard 'Vala' and 'good' used in the same sentence?"

"I hear it all the time," Vala said as she entered the lab. She heaved a contented sigh before saying, "Men just can't help talking about my talents. As you two are proving right now."

"We were not talking about your talents. We were talking about…aw, never mind," Cameron said. "Sorry to bother you, Jackson. The rumors were obviously unfounded." With that, he left the room.

"What rumors?" Vala called after him. When it was clear that she would get no answer from Cameron, she turned on Daniel. "What rumors?"

"Nothing, honestly," Daniel said.

"Daniel, you can't tell me there are rumors floating around and then not tell me what they are."

Daniel let out a huge sigh, longing for just one hour of uninterrupted work. "Vala, seriously, there are no rumors. Mitchell's just superstitious."

A pleased look settled on Vala's face as she said, "Ah, not to worry. I know all about your Friday the 13th. Some of the Marines were telling me about several movies named after the day, so I watched one of them. I thought it was rather comical."

"It's supposed to be scary," Daniel objected.

"Well, the acting, maybe," Vala said with a shiver, "but not the story. Still, the idea that a certain date could bring bad luck intrigued me, so I did some research on your computer. Imagine my disappointment when I learned that it's not true."

"You wanted bad luck?" asked an incredulous Daniel.

"No, I suppose not. But it would have broken the monotony around here."

"We travel to other planets and you think it's monotonous," Daniel said as he flipped through a reference book.

"While interplanetary travel may be relatively new to Earth, not everyone finds it strange."

"Well, Mitchell seems convinced that our mission to P3X-374 is doomed, so that should keep you entertained for a while."

"You know what else would keep me entertained?" Vala asked in a suggestive voice.

Daniel didn't react except to say, "You know the rule, Vala. Behave or leave."

"All right. Have fun with your rock, Daniel." Vala spun around and left his office.

* * *

Cam left Daniel's office feeling decidedly more concerned than when he had entered. Debating whether he should go ask Landry to reschedule the mission or warn Carolyn to be prepared for anything upon their return, Cam stood in the hall indecisively. Seeing Teal'c heading down the hall away from him, he thought he should get another original member's opinion before making a decision.

"Hey, Teal'c!" Cam yelled. Teal'c stopped and waited for Cam to reach him.

"Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c acknowledged as the two continued down the hall.

"Teal'c, I got a weird question for ya. You've been on SG-1 for over eleven years now, right?"

"That is correct."

"At any time during those years, did anything happen on Friday the 13th?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and Cam knew he had managed to surprise the Jaffa with his question. He was about to tell Teal'c to forget it, but Teal'c spoke first.

"You are referring to the belief that unusual events occur on the 13th day of a month if it falls on a Friday?" Teal'c asked, making his statement a question.

"Yeah. I mean, you've experienced your fair share of 'em. Do you remember anything specific happenin'?"

"No."

When it was clear that was all Teal'c was going to say on the subject, Cam tried to deflect attention from what he now considered a foolish concern. "Okay, then, buddy. See you at 1500 for our sparring session."

Teal'c bowed his head and left Cam alone with his thoughts. Deciding to just forget the whole experience, Cam felt that a snack would really help. As he made his way to the commissary, he didn't notice Siler obliviously stepping over a puddle of an oil-like substance left by a dripping SG-7. He didn't hear Walter calling in sick, even though the man felt fine. Nor did he see Daniel willingly leave his research to find Vala and ask her to join him for lunch.

* * *

  
A/N: I've never seen any of the Friday the 13th movies, so I have no idea if the acting is horrible or not. Sorry if I offended any fans.

I'm considering writing another chapter that would be about Walter's day off, but I wasn't sure if anyone would be interested, so I'd love to get your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Stargate, it isn't mine. Pity.

A/N: Walter's sick day! There's much more plot than I had planned, but since there wasn't going to be any, that's not saying much.

Chapter Two  
By CountryPixie

Crumpling his used tissue, Walter picked up his remote and flicked off the TV. Why his allergies always acted up at the end of _Armageddon_, he'd never know. Looking around his living room, Walter tried to decide what to do next. He wasn't normally a spontaneous person, but his life had been so monotonous for so long that he was about to go crazy. Calling in sick had given him a momentary rush, but now it was 9:53 in the morning, and all he could think about was how SG-1 had saved the world from a real asteroid several years ago. Colonel Mitchell was right. They had the greatest job in the world.

Grabbing his empty cereal bowl and heading toward his kitchen, Walter wondered what the members of SG-1 were doing. They had a mission later today, so Dr. Jackson would be researching, and Ms. Mal Doran would be bothering Dr. Jackson. Colonel Mitchell would be either in the gym or the commissary, and Teal'c would be…well, Teal'c would be doing whatever he does. Leaning against his counter to look out his window at Colorado Springs, Walter shook his head, vowing not to think about his job or coworkers for at least the next thirty minutes. Easier said than done, since a flash of light that reminded him of when the Gate had been stolen filled his kitchen right after the thought.

"Sergeant Harriman."

Walter screamed, turning around to face his attacker. Bringing his fists up, Walter stopped himself from striking out at Colonel Carter.

"Colonel -," Walter started, stopping to clear his throat so he didn't sound like a twelve-year-old boy. "Colonel Carter. What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting with the IOA?"

The Colonel looked slightly flabbergasted at Walter's knowledge of her schedule, but she didn't answer his question, getting straight to the point instead. "I need your help, Sergeant."

"Of course, Colonel. Whatever you need."

"Don't be so quick to volunteer. What I need you to do is not strictly legal." Walter nodded, still adjusting to the fact that Colonel Carter was in his kitchen.

"We're having a problem finding the hideout of an enemy in the Pegasus galaxy. A few years ago, SG-6 brought back an Ancient stone similar to the ones activated by General O'Neill and used by Daniel and Vala. I need the stone, but…" Colonel Carter was hesitating. Nothing good could come of that. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "The stone SG-6 found is kept at Area 51 because it is much stronger. No interface is needed, and the holder is switched with the first person he or she thinks about. Because of its power, it has been ordered that the stone never be used. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Sergeant?"

"Yes, ma'am, but why me? Surely a member of an SG team would be more qualified –"

Colonel Carter cut him off, saying, "We don't have time to find the most qualified person. You'll do for now."

"Yes, ma'am," Walter said, the wind sufficiently taken out of his sails.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant," Colonel Carter said, cringing. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant –"

"I understand, ma'am. How will I get the stone to you without swapping bodies?"

"Wear gloves while handling the stone. I'm on the _Apollo_ right now, and we'll beam you up at 1800 hours. Does this mean you'll do it?"

"Yes, Colonel."

"Thank you, Sergeant. We'll beam down orders for you to pick something up at Area 51 that will get you in the same room as the stone. The rest is up to you." Walter saw her tap her earpiece, heard her say, "_Apollo_, this is Carter," and then she was gone in a flash of light, leaving a stunned, pajama-wearing Walter alone in his kitchen. So much for that _Star Wars_ marathon.

* * *

"Room 211. This is it."

"Thank you, Airman. I'll take it from here."

"Yes, sir. Your glove, sir."

Nervous, Walter took the proffered glove without saying anything and walked into the room. As soon as the door shut behind him, Walter walked past the drawer he was supposed to be examining and to one in the back of the room. He opened the drawer, and then put the glove on his right hand. Holding his breath, Walter picked up the stone and moved to put it in his pocket.

"Sir?"

Startled, Walter dropped the stone, automatically reaching out to catch it with both hands. Things actually went right, and he cradled the stone in his cupped hands as he took a breath. He turned to face his escort, trying not to look guilty. "Yes, Airman?"

"I just came to ask if you needed any help. The drawer you need is over there, sir," the young man said.

"Yes, right," Walter said, flustered. "Thank you."

"Here, sir, let me get that for you," the airman offered, rivaling Walter in politeness.

"No!" Walter said too quickly. "I mean, I'll do it, Airman."

"Sir," the airman said, finally alert, "please hand me the stone."

Walter stood still, desperately trying to think of something that would both keep him out of prison and get him out of Area 51 with the stone. If only Dr. Jackson were here.

* * *

Walter blinked, unwillingly to believe what had just happened. A few seconds ago, he had been cornered in Area 51. Now, he was standing in front of a stretch of wall covered in foreign writing, holding a tool in his hand. His very _tan_ hand. Looking down, Walter saw that he was wearing offworld gear. Where was he? More importantly, _who_ was he?

"Jackson, how much longer?" Mitchell was yelling, coming into the room via a hallway Walter hadn't noticed.

_Jackson_. Of course! He had wished that Dr. Jackson were with him to help him talk his way out of trouble while he was holding the stone. One hand had been protected, but that hadn't been enough.

"Jackson? You okay?" Mitchell asked. "No freaky Asgard stuff?"

"Colonel Mitchell. There's…uh…there's been a…a situation, sir."

"'Sir?' Since when do you call me 'sir?'"

"Colonel Mitchell, I'm not Dr. Jackson. It's me, sir. Sergeant Harriman."

"Oh, I get it. 'Mitchell's nervous about Friday the 13th, so let's play a trick on him.' I'm not falling for it."

"No, sir, it's really me. Colonel Carter – "

"Carter? You're bringing someone a galaxy away into this? Nice. Seriously, Jackson, how much longer? Vala and Teal'c are drivin' me crazy."

"Sir, I'm not playing a prank. I'm really –"

"Whatever. I'm not putting up with this. Just come out when you're finished. Don't go past 1500 hours." Turning around, Mitchell walked out the same hallway he came in.

Colonel Mitchell obviously couldn't be convinced that bodies had been swapped, but maybe Teal'c or Vala would be more willing to listen. Walter set off after Colonel Mitchell, absently noting that offworld gear is a lot heavier than it looks. No wonder Dr. Jackson bulked up after joining the program.

A couple of minutes later, Walter exited the hallway and turned around to look at the building he had just left. Truly amazing. He wanted to just stand there and take it all in, but he had to find the others. Walter spotted the campsite set up away from the structure and started toward it. Colonel Mitchell was resting on his back, eyes closed and feet twitching to the beat of the song playing on his iPod. Vala was lying on her stomach, feet waving in the air and reading aloud from a magazine. Teal'c was keeping watch at the edge of the site. Walter was pretty sure Teal'c had already spotted him, but Colonel Mitchell and Vala remained unaware.

"'- date the same night as a hot party. You: A. Go on the date, of course. It's just another dumb party. B. Bring your date to the party – the best of both worlds. C. Cancel your date! There will be tons of hot guys at the party!' Well, girls for you guys, of course," Vala said.

"I believe 'A' to be the best choice," Teal'c said.

"Okay," Vala acknowledged. "Cameron? Colonel Mitchell. Cameron! I know you can hear me!"

"B!" Mitchell said exasperatedly, obviously not happy to be sucked into Vala's game.

"B? Oh, 'B' for me, too. Isn't that interesting. Now…" Walter didn't hear the next question, since he was too distracted by the fact that the members of SG-1 were taking a magazine quiz (Cosmo, by the looks of it) while on a mission. The knowledge was almost as amazing as being on a different planet itself.

"Last one. 'A year from now, you see yourself: A. Engaged! B. Dating a totally hot guy.' Or a gorgeous girl. Or 'C. Still single and looking for love.'"

"Once again, my answer is 'A.'" Teal'c said. Mitchell sat up and ripped out his headphones, while Vala squealed and rolled over.

"Ishta?" Colonel Mitchell asked.

"Indeed."

"Is it official?" Vala inquired. "Have you already asked? How did you do it?"

"I have not yet asked. I plan to make the proposal next month. Rya'c is obtaining the traditional gifts for the ceremony. If she accepts, we will be married within two years."

"Good for you, man," Mitchell said. "I hope it works out." Teal'c nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Um…," Mitchell uttered, "does this mean you're leavin' SG-1?"

"I will have to discuss it with Ishta, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c said.

"Ooooh," Vala chimed in, "she should join the team! We need another girl! What do you think, Daniel?" Vala asked, catching Walter off guard. He hadn't wanted to interrupt the moment, and he felt guilty that he was here to experience this moment and not Dr. Jackson, but there was the situation in the Pegasus galaxy to think of. Not to mention the real Dr. Jackson's predicament at Area 51.

"Well, uh…first of all, congratulations, Mr. Teal'c. But…um…I'm not Dr. Jackson."

The three members of SG-1 stared at him. Colonel Mitchell rolled his eyes, Vala scrunched hers, and Teal'c stood up even straighter.

"Indeed you are not," Teal'c said after a few moments. "Colonel Mitchell mentioned you claimed to be Sergeant Harriman."

"That's me," Walter said, embarrassed he wasn't as eloquent as Teal'c.

"Well, shit. I honestly thought you were pulling my leg. Sorry, Sergeant."

"Not at all, sir. But the real Dr. Jackson could be in trouble."

"'Die at any second' or 'This is not good' trouble?" Colonel Mitchell asked.

"Um…the second, sir."

"Well, then. Let's pack up and head out. You can fill us in on the way. We've got a long walk ahead of us."

* * *

Exiting the Gate, Walter expected to see a few confused looks from the early return. He was not prepared to see General Landry standing next to…him.

"SG-1, Sergeant," the general said in greeting. "Dr. Jackson has been waiting for you."

"Yes, sir," Walter said. "Dr. Jackson, I'm so sorry –" he began, but he was cut off.

"It's fine, Walter. These things happen. General, is it all right if the sergeant and I talk on the way down to the infirmary?"

"Go ahead, Doctor."

Walter followed his own body down the hall, trying not to be disturbed. "Sir, if I may ask, how did you get out of Area 51?"

"Well, that's an interesting story, involving a fake fainting spell and a lot of disorientation. If I may ask _you_, why were at Area 51?"

Walter hesitated. He didn't think Dr. Jackson would report Colonel Carter, but Cheyenne Mountain had ears, and he didn't know who was listening.

Sensing his hesitation, Dr. Jackson opened a nearby storage closet and went in. "Is Colonel Carter involved?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Walter asked, so surprised he forget to include a title.

"Sam was right when she said this stone was more powerful. I have access to your memories. Well, just your strongest ones, but Sam's visit this morning was pretty memorable. Can you not access mine?"

"I haven't tried, sir," Walter said. As soon as he thought about it, Walter saw several flashes in quick succession. A large stone falling on a couple. A grim Colonel O'Neill, followed by a happy Colonel O'Neill, and then a weary General O'Neill. The eyes of a Goa'uld in a beautiful woman, and her death. Teal'c firing on Jaffa – Teal'c firing on the woman from earlier! Captain Carter fighting a man, and Colonel Carter leaving for Atlantis. Jonas Quinn expressing remorse. Bright light. The Kull Warrior that hijacked the _Prometheus_ removing its helmet to reveal Vala Mal Doran. Colonel Mitchell lying in a hospital bed. An old lady standing by a window on a spaceship.

"Sergeant Harriman! Are you all right?"

Walter looked up into his own face. The visions had been powerful, but the last one had brought a jolt of pain that had forced him to his knees. Shaking his head, Walter nodded.

"I guess you can access my memories."

"Yes, sir. Sir, about the stone…" Walter began, trailing off, not sure whether Dr. Jackson managed to procure it or not.

"Already on its way to the Pegasus Galaxy. The effects should wear off within an hour or so. All you have to do then is go home and rest. After all, I hear you're sick," Dr. Jackson said in an amused voice.

Exhausted, Walter nodded, letting Dr. Jackson guide him to the infirmary. The next time he called in sick, he'd make sure it wasn't on Friday the 13th.


End file.
